User talk:Jetfire606
Resources Development Administration Extra-Solar Colony 01 Hi. I'm Jetfire606. I'm new to the AVTR wiki. Anyway, if you have any complaints or questions about the AVTR universe, I'm rollin. You can lead your friends to my blog posts for comments. Two members have already commented I See You. Jetfire606 16:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Jetfire606 Sources Hi. In the future when you make new articles (or add new information to old ones) could you also put the source there. It would really save us the trouble of checking different sources (Pandorapedia/In-Game Pandorapedia/Survival Guide/film) just to see where you got the info. Of course when you add new information to old articles there's no need to add the source if it's there already, but if you add info from a new source then you should add that one to the list as well. --LuckyMan 16:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Alice in Wonderland? What's with all the Alice in Wonderland pictures uploaded to the wiki? I'm not trying to sound rude, but I'm just curious. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 15:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto on that. Just in case you were confused, this is the Avatar wiki, not the Alice in Wonderland wiki. For that, go here: http://aliceinwonderland.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_Wiki Skxwang 17:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It's on an AVTR wiki because (I don't know if it will bore you) but i now will do screenshots for a while: Avatar, Alice, Transformers, recent films... --Jetfire606 17:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's fantastic, but why don't you upload pics that are relevant to the content of the wiki? Acaeton 20:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I agree with everyone, those pics shouldn't be here. Sorry, but the blogs and articles are for Avatar-related things. Anyways, you can use them in your user page, or as Skxwang mentioned, in the Alice in Wonderland wiki. -- 22:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, this is my last Alice pic, but here's a good exaggerated example of me at my 20th birthday party in New York: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0Lf99cXhu4&feature=fvw --Jetfire606 01:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Warning Hello Jetfire, please stop creating blogs that are not related to Avatar, specially if they make no sense at all. In one of your blogs you insulted Skxwang calling her a moron, and we don't allow that kind of attitude in the community. I will please ask you to stop creating non-realated Avatar blogs and to treat users in a better way, or you will get a temporary ban. Thanks, -- 02:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying that you have to stop from editing, but just don't create blogs that are not related with Avatar. What I meant with the moron problem is that you pointed that out when she gave a negative critic about your blog. -- 02:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey there Jetfire, just in terms of size, scale and scope of blog posts (as with what Matias has been saying) the purpose isn't really for updates like a wall in Facebook or other social networking site but to blog about something Avatar related, or something that benefits a community as a whole. As such, the contemporary use of blogs on a single writer viewer basis are used for daily updates and the like but don't apply in the context of a Wiki's blog system. Remember to apply to those guidelines with blogs and keep it friendly. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello again. Two admins and one rollback warned you to stop creating nonsense blogs and messages. As you keep doing them, we have come to the conclusion that banning you for 3 days is the best choice for you to stop. Unless you don't make useful edits after your block, we'll block you again for a larger ammount of time. FInally, adding made up facts to articles do not count as "useful" edits. -- 23:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: hi Nothing's really up. I'm just browsing around this wiki, enjoying the info and community. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 00:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC)